


If Wishes Were Fishes

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [48]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Portal (Video Game), The Fault in Our Stars - John Green, To The Moon (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cancer, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Did SOME Research, Did not do the Research, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Medical Inaccuracies, Terminal Illnesses, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has bad news for the two lovebirds. Neil and Eva talk in some seriousness about what it means and what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Fishes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["There's So Much Energy In Us"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53168) by Cloud Cult. 



> **Title:** If Wishes Were Fishes  
>  **Prompt:** [“There’s So Much Energy in Us” (song by Cloud Cult)](http://cloudcult.com/track/409329/there-s-so-much-energy-in-us)  
>  **Bonus?** Y - though it kinda borders Fluffy Angst/Twisted  & Fluffy Feelings/Fluff & Hurt-Comfort  
>  **Word Count:** 702  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: To The Moon, Ace Attorney, Portal, Original (Willerverse), The Fault In Our Stars (The Common House Tales AU)  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Dr. Eva Rosalene/Dr. Neil Watts  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** terminal illness/cancer, frank talk about dying  
>  **Summary:** Ray has bad news for the two lovebirds. Neil and Eva talk in some seriousness about what it means and what to do.  
> 

A few days later, Neil comes back to the apartment and he doesn't say a word, but he lies down on the bed on his stomach next to her and punches the pillow repeatedly in silence before throwing it on the floor. 

Eva frowns at him. “Neil, you okay?”

“No.” 

“What did Ray say?” 

“Ask her yourself. I don't want to talk about it.” He puts his head down on his arms. 

She sighs. “GLaDOS can I have a private line to Ray's office. Lock senses for all outside listeners including my husband.” 

“Affirmative. Connecting.” 

Ray looks up at the camera. “Hey Eva. What do you need?”

“What did you diagnose my husband with? He won't talk to me, but said I could ask you.” 

Ray lets her breath out between pursed lips. “He's dying, Eva. I did a PET/CT scan because his blood test came back with some things that worried me and he lit up like a christmas tree.” 

“Like Augustus Waters, huh?” 

“Yeah. I'm waiting for the lab results to finish, but what I have thus far looks a lot like NHL, Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma. I won't know the staging until those finish.” 

“Prognosis?” 

“Not good. Depends on the staging, but with aggressive treatment, assuming he's has a poor prognosis case which this does look like, the survival rate is 53% for four years without progression of symptoms, 55% overall. Without treatment or if it does progress... Do you want the pragmatic or the optimistic view?”

“Give me the range that covers both.” 

“The range is somewhere around three months to four years, maybe more but there's no guarantees either way.”

“Can you send us literature about treatment options?” 

“Yeah. I'll keep both of you updated when I get the final staging too.” 

“Okay. Thanks Ray.” 

“I'll talk to you both later. The literature should be up there in a couple hours.” 

She nods and then takes a breath. “GLaDOS end call. Lift privacy.” 

She reaches out to put her hand on Neil's shoulder. “Neil, we knew you were going to self-destruct sooner or later. You've been saying it yourself for years.” 

He slowly sits up and then snuggles up against her, mumbling a litany of pained words under his breath as he shifts then settles. “Well yeah, but before now I didn't have so much to lose, Eva. I don't want to die. Not when I'm so close to dreams I didn't realize I had.” 

He shifts to reach over to splay his hand over her stomach, wincing at the effort. “I have a kid to think about now. I never expected to have one. Or you for that matter.” 

She kisses him. “You aren't alone. Ray says with aggressive treatment you have a chance and a few years probably. But it has to be your choice. House rules. I'll be here no matter what you decide, Neil.” 

“Even if treatment means I'm puking my guts out?”

“Even then. You stuck with me while I was as you put it 'puking my guts out' thanks to this little one. I'm sure I can manage to do the same for you.” 

He sighs, “I love you, you know.”

“And I, you. Ray's going to send treatment documentation up here. I'll come with you when you go talk to her about treatment, if you want.” 

“I... I'd like that, but I don't want to get you or the baby sick. My immune system is so totally fucked right now and it's probably not going to get better." 

“You won't. Apollo taught me a spell that he uses on his daughter and himself. Tip your head and look at me. You might be able to see it.” 

“Oh wow. It shimmers like a bubble.” 

“It's called Cure Bubble. I can use it on you too. Apollo said that he should have taught it to you when he learned you and Kalli share a lot of health issues. I told him he can't foresee every problem in the universe.”

“Yeah. Though I wish we could sometimes.” 

"If wishes were fishes, then beggars would eat. But until then, the best we can do is just hope and try to make these little moments last."


End file.
